ADC
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: When ferb's birthday comes along, phineas learns a terrible secret. lots of things revealed. inculding monogram and ferb being related! Title kinda confusing but will make sense after you read the story. HINT the A stands for annual. rated T for saftey.
1. happy birthday

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" phineas yelled at ferb happily as he woke up. _I almost forgot it was birthday. _Ferb thought but didn't say it, he always wondered what phineas his best friend and his step brother would think if he told him what he was thinking of. So instead of saying anything he replaced his words with a blank stare like always.

"Come on! Mom made a big breakfast for you!" Phineas said jumping off the bed and running downstairs. Ferb stared at the door frame, not wanting to get. He sighed and got dressed. He didn't want all this attention, and knowing phineas he would put together a big party of some kind. And that also meant that someday Phineas and his family would know the truth about everything. About perry, about the fletchers and about him. He shuttered at the thought of his real family coming and, well he just shuttered.

"Ferb come on!" Phineas screamed up to him. Again ferb sighed, he wanted to call down to him and say "leave while you still have a chance!" but he didn't want to say that because again he wondered what he would think of him. So he stayed silent.

"coming!" he called down in his silent way of not talking. He stopped suddenly to a thing he heard lawrence say. He had to blink fast to hold back the tears, then eventually went down stairs to a big party waiting for him. "a.d.c." Lawrence said again over the roar of the crowd.

* * *

"Good evening agent p." said monogram. "Today we are having a special guest visiting our agency, so all we need you to do is be on your best behavior."

Suddenly a women wearing a purple velvet vest a white shirt and skinny jeans burst into the room. She had pine green hair and a small but square nose. She walked up to perry, and turned off the video chat with monogram. And stared at perry with a sinister look in her eyes. But what she really noticed was his collar. 'If you find this platypus please call phineas and ferb' The women grinned. But then frowned.

"You could be a threat to me." She said. Then as suddenly as she appeared, she disappeared. Making perry sit their and wonder why she stared at his collar. Then he remembered something important about the files monogram made him research a while ago.

**Well that's all i have for you today. heads up for my next chapter. A.D.C. WILL BE FOUND!**


	2. to the past!

**Sorry but phineas comes close to find what A.D.C. but then at the last moment he fails. Sorry!**

* * *

_The flame grew bigger and bigger. I could feel my skin begining to burn. The smoke swam into my lungs, and slowly I began to collapse. I ducked to the floor, trying to find any escape from the burning building. Crawling along the floor in the corner of my eye I saw a burning card on the ground, I decided to ignore it and kept on going. The smoke again swam into my lungs and tried to remove any breathable air. I closed my eyes and started coughing. My body twisted and turned till I was facing the door. I tried to open the door but my hand burned as i reached for it. Tears ran down my face as I started to think of my parents still dying in the blaze. My hand slid down and touched my escape route. A cat door. My heart leapt for joy as I squeezed my self out. Outside the sun was blazing down. I quickly ran down the steps, once I was completly out of the fire I turned around to look at the destruction. I gasped as I pictured my burning parents. I looked down and let the tears go. When I noticed another card, this time I could plainly see it, the card simply showed the letters A.D.C._

Phineas suddenly woke up to a faint knocking on the door. He quickly got dressed and ran to the door. He noticed that on the kitchen table there was a note that said, went to the store lawrence, he didn't mind it much and continued to the door.

"Who's there?" Phineas asked as he opened the door. A women wearing a purple velvet vest, a white T-shirt and skinny jeans stood in the doorway. She had a square nose and pine green hair. In her hands was perry, and she had a sinister grin on her face.

"I'm ferb's mother, and I think I found your platypus." she replied. Phineas stood, stunned for awhile. Until he finally accepted her response and called ferb down. In a few minutes ferb came down. Ferb gasped as he saw the women's face. Phineas was confused but then gave the women permission to talk to ferb up stairs in their room.

Phineas sat down and started to fix himself some cerel. He then noticed the headline in the newspaper.

**Fire in the tri-state area!**

It said. Phineas kept reading. Apprently the fire was about a block away from their house. He still kept reading

**The evidence that the police found all points to an orginazation called A.D.C. much like the evidence found at the fletcher fire nine years ago.**

Phineas stopped reading and reread the sentance again and again. The fletcher fire. He stared at the article in shock. Phineas almost automatically ran up to his and ferb's room. When he got there he saw that the door was locked. He slammed his fist against the door and started to (trying to seem calm) call out ferb's name. When he heard no answer he took the keys to his room out of his father's room and slammed the door open. All he saw was a pine green wig, a fake square nose, perry staring at him with blank eyes and a card that showed the letters A.D.C. That's when he knew exactly what he was gonna do today he was going to find A.D.C. and find ferb.

* * *

"What do you expect us to do?" asked isabella as phineas led her, baljett and buford to the museum. "Didn't you read the paper this morning?" asked phineas annoyingly. "It said something about a fletcher fire, then after that ferb was suddenly kidnapped!"

"By an organization named A.D.C." baljeet added just as annoyed. Phineas led them into the museum into the room where the time machiene was waiting for them.

"I want you to go into the past with me." phineas said answering isabella's question. Isabella, baljeet and buford stared at eachother waiting for one of them to answer. Buford was the one who broke the silence.

"But why do you need us here? And what will going to the past do?" Buford asked.

"If we go nine years into the past we can watch the fletcher fire and maybe find and expose A.D.C. but I need your help."phineas answered. The three kids stared at eachother and then nodded. They all got into the time machiene and pulled the lever. There was a flash of light, and soon they were all sitting in the machiene in the middle of water street in england.

The sky was blue and the sun was burning hot. The street was covered with happy children and cheeerful adults. The houses were all sorts of colors and reminded them of a rainbow. Trees, bushes and gardens lay in every yard. It was looking more and more like summer everywhere they looked. But what really caught their eye was a house, more like a mansion, where a young boy and his parents were inside reading to eachother. They immeadiatly relized the young boy was ferb.

"Look over there!" Isabella cried in shock. The boys turned and saw what she was staring at. A man in a red jumpsuit wearing a hockey mask was holding what seemed like a torch. They saw that the man threw it in the house. Moments later the mansion was on fire. The grew bigger and bigger. The kids who were playing on the streets ran into their houses. The street filled with smoke. The once colorful houses were starting to turn grey. The plants bent over and soon started dying. Phineas,isabella,baljeet and buford waited for someone from inside the house to escape, but saw nothing. A few minutes later they saw young ferb squeeze himself out of a cat door and run down the steps. They all sighed a sigh of relief. When they soon saw ferb crying, they also started to cry for lots of reasons. They cried to the thought of ferb's parents burning in the cried to the thought of ferb not making it out of the fire. And they cried to the thought of still not being any closer to the secret of A.D.C.

"The past was a bad idea, next we go to the future." Phineas declared.

* * *

**Sorry had to stop it there. Next chapter I will talk about perry and what he finds. Please review!**


	3. another survivor

**Thanks for your reviews! And sadly almost everyone who gets close to finding out what A.D.C. stands for, gets kidnapped. **

* * *

Perry was on his way to the reserch files. He was still curious what he had read a few years ago. He now was rumaging through the files when he came across a newspaper article on the fletcher fire.

* * *

**A.D.C. suspects for fire!**

**According to bystanders the fire was caused by a man in a blue jumpsuit wearing a hockey mask. Others claim this man to be a member of A.D.C. The fire accored at water street at about 1:35 pm. Some believe that the parents of the young boy named ferb, was members of A.D.C. but others also believe that they are not members, but victims. All evidence found at the scene do all point to the orginization, but unfortunatfully the police does not have evidence to acuse A.D.C. Also the evidence found at the scene claims that they was 2 survivors of the fire. One was already found. The found survior was named ferb fletcher, who is now living with adopted father named lawrence, his with linda, sister candace and stepbrother phineas. The other survior's whereabouts is unknown. Thousands of people are know wondering what A.D.C. stands for. Well this reporter has found out what it means. A.D.C stands for-**

The rest was ripped off. Perry decided to shrug and move on.

He rumaged through a few more articles when he found some notes taken by someone at the scenes.

**NOTES:**

**All fires most likely caused by A.D.C. were all on june 8th**

**All surviors somehow figured what A.D.C. means**

**Evidence found at one of the fires indiacates that one of ferb fletcher's parents are still alive. **

The rest was again ripped, as if someone didn't want him to know anything else. He suddenly froze to what he remembered, all of the survivors parents were members of A.D.C. _That newspaper article was wrong! _perry thought._ They were members and victims!_

* * *

" What are we going to find in the future?" asked baljeet. Phineas was silent and still stared at the once burning house. Little baby ferb had just been rescued by the police but he still stared at the house, as if it were still on fire. When he finally spoke he wasen't even close to answering Baljeet's question.

"I thought we told eachother everything!" Phineas complained. The other kids was silent and knew he had to get that out of his system.

"I told everything! And I thought he told me everything. But I guess I was wrong, he didn't even tell me that he was adopted by lawrence!" Then phineas grew silent and they could see a tear running down his face. Isabella looked at baljeet and buford and sighed as she pulled the lever. There was a flash of light but soon they were sitting in what they thought was know the futurre.

The sky was dark and they could swear they death in the air. The streets were as dark as the sky, there was a strange grey fog. And above them they could see bilboards that were colored black and grey spelt the letters A.D.C. There were posters hanging from every inch of any building, except one building that was very colorful and A.D.C was painted on it. It looked like no one was out in the streets for almost a decade. Garbage lay on the yards of houses, and even on the streets! The only life they could find was a tiny flower and a man walking on the streets.

"HEY WAIT!" called isabella called to the man. The man instently started to run, as if he was expected to. Quickly the children started to run after him. The man ran a quick turn and ran into an alley way. The children followed. When the kids ran into the alley way, they saw a young man in his mid forties staring back at them. He had green hair, a square nose and wearing a grey and blank outfit.

"Ferb?" asked phineas. The man shook his head sadly. "Close" he said. The kids looked confused and the man decided to tell them. "I'm ferb's father." he said simply. That's when the kids noticed the police, coming after them.


	4. author's note

**Author's note: I'm deciding to have a contest, the first person who pm's me and guesses the closest thing to the real A.D.C. gets to find out what A.D.C actually means.**

**Heads up for next chapter they get trapped in the future, and finds a even more terribly secret then A.D.C. **


	5. FIRE

**I know the suspence with the A.D.C. is killing you, but now there is ANOTHER orginization called F.I.R.E. the bad thing is that you still don't know what A.D.C. stands for. This is kinda funny to me. The only other person who knows what A.D.C. stands for is thelastgreatrocker15.**

**

* * *

**

The kids could hear the police coming. There eyes grew wide with shock, not knowing what to do. They stood as quietly as they could and looked at ferb's dad as if he had the answer. Ferb's dad stared back at them, wondering if he should save them. All were quiet, then to their surprize they could faintly hear the police yell to eachother. Ferb's father recovered from the shock, and reacted instintly. He led the kids to a big dumpster and they listened quietly.

"Must be time travelers, they had a time machiene." One cop yelled to another. "Do you think their going to A.D.C.?" asked the other cop. The first cop wwwaited thinking of an answer. "No their probably going to that other orginization, split up! Maybe we can find them!" The kids gasped, but could already see ferb's dad, he was jumping in the dumpster. The children quickly followed, and found themselves in, not garbage, but in what seemed like a headquarters for a secret orginization.

"Your a member of A.D.C.!" phineas yelled. Everyone in the headquarters stared at the children, all their eyes ready to fill with tears.

"No," ferb's father said sadly. "I will tell you kids everthing, but only if you promise me one thing." Without another word Ferb's dad led them to an office, and sat them down.

"I will start from the begining, when I got married I was apart of A.D.C. When I was told by my wife that we were soon expecting a baby, I decided to quit A.D.C. When they wouldn't let me, I threatened them with evidence of their crimes. So they do what they always do, try to kill there enemies." They could see tears in his eyes now.

"In the fire, I told ferb to escape through a cat door, I didn't know he survived. I got out by escaping to F.I.R.E. but my wife, Carly, didn't make it. She was burned to death."

He stopped talking, and soon the kids could see that he was crying. Just like they had at watching ferb's old house burn down. He looked at the children and sighed.

"I am sorry children, but unfortunatly I can not tell you more. All I can tell you is, when you get back to the past, go to the fire. All the answers are there.

Suddenly there was a big crash above us. Another man in his mid twenties ran into the room calmly. "Another escape sir," the man said then ran back just as calmly. Ferb's dad sighed then looked at the children. "Any questions?" he asked as if there would be none.

"Where's ferb?" Phineas asked instintly.

"I don't know." He admitted. "Last time I heard from him, he said he hide all the evidence at the fire. I looked everywhere there and couldn't find anything. If you want to home now, you can go in one of our time machienes."

"What does A.D.C. stand for?" asked buford ignoring him. Ferb's dad was for a minute, then finally answered.

"A.D.C. stands for-" He was cut off by a sound of a huge crash. The mid twenties man ran in the door not as calmly as before. "The headquarters is on fire! I've been told to evacutate the building!" The twenty year old man burst out.

* * *

**Sorry that's it for today! Heads up for next chapter: Was ferb's father a secret member of A.D.C.? Will the kids find ferb but then get thrown in jail? Will perry reveal himself? How will phineas and the others get home? All this and more revealed!**

**P.S. hoping to reveal A.D.C. in a couple of chapters!**


	6. perry!

ferb's father quickly grapped the children by the arms and led them towards the door.

"What are you doing!" Buford demanded. Ferb's father stayed silent. He took the children to the door frame, then stopped. He pushed the kids inside the room and locked the door. "You are a threat to A.D.C! I'm sorry." He said shyly. The children stared at the door shocked at how foolish they were to believe someone could actually help them. They could feel fire outside the door, and they did nothing for what seemed like hours.

"Phineas do you have any ideas?" asked isabella. Phineas stayed quiet then he finally said "We need rubber boots."

The kids immeadiatly started to rummage through shelves and desks in the room, finally baljeet found a pair under a file cabinet. There was a note inside the shoe. But I am unfortunate to say that they never read the note until it was to late. Because what the note said was

**Dear Phineas, go to the past and go to the fire. **

**Yours truly, Ferb**

"Ok now Buford, put on the boots!" commanded Phineas. Buford quickly put on the boots. "Now kick open the door!" Phineas commanded. Buford hesitated for a second but then did what he was commanded. The door suddenly opened and the children were shocked to see no fire but smoke swarming into the room.

"Crawl and get out to the exit!" Phineas shouted getting on his hands and knees. Soon they were almost at the exit but then gasped at what they saw.

* * *

Perry had found out where phineas, isabella buford and baljeet were and was now heading towards an old time machiene that was made by the agencie. What he decied to do was dangerous and risky. But he decided if it was for the people he loved then he thought that monogram would let him get away with it.

He jumped into the machiene and pushed which sent streaks of light and it was so light he was almost forced to close his eyes. When he opened them he could see a dark and terrible world. The streets were gray and black. The skys were as depressing as the streets and just screamed death. Garbage lay on the sidewalks and streets. The only color he saw was a very colorful building with the letters A.D.C. painted on it and a burning building he could almost barly see. But ran towards it. When he got there he heard a coughing voice yell "Perry?!"


	7. Ferb is found

"Perry?!" Phineas asked coughing again. Perry nodded. The kids coughed out smoke in shock. Perry stood silent towering over them. Eventually the children stopped coughing in time to ask a few questions. The first question was of course, what is A.D.C. but perry obviously couldn't talk and stayed silent. The next question was where's ferb? And all perry could do was point to a distant tall colorful building with the letters A.D.C. painted on it. The kids started to walk towards the building and after 1 hour they were outside the colorful building. The kids listened outside to a faint conversation inside the building, It seemed like ferb's father and someone else were talking.

"I'm very certain the children are dead, I don't think we neeed to try and look for them." Argued ferb's father.

"As long as they kids know that A.D.C. exists we can't assume!" The other person yelled back.

"Well I don't think they're going to look for ferb in A.D.C. jail" Ferb's father whispered to himself. The kids eyes widened, they felt so close to the finding the mystery that they could almost see the words outlined to them.

"But how are we going to get there?" asked phineas.

* * *

_The flame grew bigger and bigger. I could feel my skin beginning to burn. The smoke swam into my lungs, and slowly I began to collapse. I ducked to the floor, trying to find any escape from the burning building. Crawling along the floor in the corner of my eye I saw a burning card on the ground, I decided to ignore it and kept on going. The smoke again swam into my lungs and tried to remove any breathable air. I closed my eyes and started coughing. My body twisted and turned till I was facing the door. I tried to open the door but my hand burned as i reached for it. Tears ran down my face as I started to think of my parents still dying in the blaze. My hand slid down and touched my escape route. A cat door. My heart leaped for joy as I squeezed my self out. Outside the sun was blazing down. I quickly ran down the steps, once I was completely out of the fire I turned around to look at the destruction. I gasped as I pictured my burning parents. I looked down and let the tears go. When I noticed another card, this time I could plainly see it, the card simply showed the letters A.D.C._

Ferb suddenly woke up to what seemed to him to be impossible.

"Ferb?" Phineas asked slowly. Ferb blinked blankly at him.

"Your dead." Ferb said simply. Phineas and the others stared back at him. "Phineas, you died years ago." He insisted. Phineas shook his head no. Ferb stared back at what he believed to be the dead.

"No, I'm from the past," Phineas argued.

"You died from A.D.C."Ferb still insisted."From a fire," Ferb looked at perry, "and he tried to save you!" Then ferb shoock his head. And stared back at the children, his eyes showed a little bit of emotion, but not a lot.

"Phineas your alive!" Ferb said overjoyed. Phineas nodded. Ferb sighed, it has been years since he saw his step brother and he couldn't help but smile at the person who had returned from the dead. But then he frowned.

"You have to go now" Ferb said. The kids also frowned.

"Why?" asked isabella. Ferb sighed.

"Every survivor gets sent to this jail, It's to hide the agencie from being sent to jail." Ferb sighed again. "Phineas, lawrence was apart of A.D.C. He disguised himself so he could tell the agencie where i was, i'm sorry."

Phineas stood motionless, shocked. "Ok, we have come this far, please tell us, what does A.D.C. stand for?" Phineas asked but hesitated, because knowing their luck, something bad was going to happen before Ferb could tell them.

"A.D.C. stands for-"

* * *

**Sorry stopped it there. Suspence! And yes ferb is going to tell them but then ferb is sententanced to death. sad. So you get to find out what A.D.C. stands for!**


	8. ADC stands for

"A.D.C**. **stands for Annual Death Choice." Ferb explained. The kids stared at ferb shocked.

"We did all this for an agencie called annual death choice?!" Baljeet asked annoyed. Phineas looked at ferb as if to ask why it's called that. Ferb got the message.

"Every year on july 8th the A.D.C. council gets together and decides which person is a worse threat to A.D.C. and then they..." Ferb stopped and hesitated to finish the sentance. But the kids already knew what the rest was. They all looked down and remembered the fire that had killed ferb's mother. They remembered how they had cryed. And almost started to cry when they heard someone coming into the jail cell.

"So you told them what A.D.C. means?" asked the woman you saw in chapter 1. She didn't have green hair through, instead she had dark brown hair and a round nose. Phineas couldn't help but scrowl at this terrible face. Suddenly Six men piled into the cell. Four of the men grabbed Phineas, isabella, buford and baljeet by the arm. The two others each grabbed one of ferb's arms and led himto the woman.

"I sentance you to death!"The woman whispered to ferb loud enough for the kids to hear. The children gasped as they heard this. The woman then looked directly at perry.

"Thanks for leading us to the kids." the woman laughed, the children stared at perry astonishedly. The agent looked just as shocked as the kids as they were led out towords the next meeting of A.D.C.

* * *

**Sorry,stopped it there again, I wanted to leave lots of room for the meeting. Wow you got to learn what A.D.C. stands for, please review!**


	9. writers block

**sorry i stopped writing, i've been having writer's block. I am trying to fit in all this information in the next chapter, but it's hard to flow it all in there. S sorry if you really wanted to read the next chapter. Please keep reviewing, my goal here is 20 reviews!**

**heads up for next chapter! Phineas freaks out over ferb about to dies, and does something really crazy. That's the only thing i'm saying, so if you have any questions you want me to explain in next chapter, please pm me.**

**Please review! (remember my goal!)**


	10. alex fletcher

**Thanks for reviewing! but i still haven't got to my goal, so i hope this chapter will bring in the last of revies! right now it's 17!**

* * *

"He's gonna die!" phineas complained again. "He's gonna die because of us!"Phineas started to fidjet with his hands, when noticed something odd.

I'm gonna stop this chapter right now to write soomething that has been bothering me for quite some time. Usually if you go back into time, you will often find relatives or people you knew in the past. You usually ask questions about this until they are answered. And sometimes they are exactly how you expected, but as some smart people in this story would know that nothinng is impossible. But on a diffrent hand doing absolutly nothing is impossible. So you aalso ask questions about that. So what i'm saying here is that when you go into the future you don't know what you find. Also that everyone asks questions about everything, and that nothing is impossible except for nothing. Right now your probably asking a question right now, which kinda proves my point.

"Hey buford, why are you still wearing those boots?" asked phineas.

"Idon't know they suit me" defended buford. but after two minutes of phineas badgering him, he finally took the boots off. When he took them off a note suddenly slipped out of them. The note was crumbled and rolled intoball. Isabella heard footsteps coming towards the waiting room they were in and quickly put the note in her pocket, having no time at all to read it.

The door to the waiting slammed open. In the door way was perry in a net with no escape, and holding the net was a familiar woman who had caused the kids so much pain. (the woman from chapter one)

"Comeon! The meeting is about to start!" ordered the lady. The kids sighed and followed the woman out the door.

* * *

"So elisabeth, (who was apperently the woman's name) what news have you brought to us today?" asked one of the elders sitting on a chair in a balcony. There were about 7 people on the balcony, 4 of them were men and the rest girls. There ere also two others sitting off to the side. The kids had no idea who these people were, but perry or you the reader would know them as monogram and carl. Suddenly elisabeth sat down the children in front of the balcony.

"Ferb fletcher, told these 4 children what A.D.C. stands for, and as a punishment, i sentanced him to death!" she announced. Carl and monogram gasped.

"We made a deal!" yelled monogram. "If i joined you as an alliance, then you wouldn't harm ferb anymore!" He finished with tears in his eyes.

"That was almost twenty years ago! Now the deals off and so is your cousins head!" elisabeth yelled back.

"Enough!" One of the elders said, ending the argument." Now, elisabeth, what should the children's punishment be?" The woman looked at the kids. They could almost see understanding in her eyes, but that soon washed away when she spoke.

"Vaperized." The woman said simply. Then a man wheeled the time machiene into view. The kids almost smilied but knew that that would give something away, so they tried to gasp.

"That's a time machiene!" phineas laughed aloud. Making the others actually phineas smilied, hoping that if he stalled the elders this would probably save ferb.

"Well then lets send them to the future, then we will self destruct it, leaving them no escape route home" elisabeth suggested. The elders nodded in agurment. And then soon found themselves being held inside the time machiene.

I would also like to stop the chapter to remind you what i said earlier. Remember how i said when you go to the futureand you find a relitive there? That nothing is impossible except for nothin? Well keep that in mind when the kids go into the future.

Soon the kids were in the futur of the future. And to there surprize, everything was diffrent from A.D.C. world they first visited. Everything was cheerful and nice, and now the kids were off the time machiene and walking threw the cities. As they left, they could hear the machiene explode. And the kids thanked that they weren't on it now.

"Phineas?" suddenly asked a voice. The children jerked around in surprize.

"Yes," answered phineas. "Who are you?"

"I'm your niece, alex fletcher." she said, still hidden.


	11. the war

**Anyway, lots of sweet things said here. Please review!**

* * *

"Alex fletcher?" isabella repeated shocked. The young girl was now showing herself. Alex was about tweleve years old. She had dark brown hair, big oval eyes and a perfectly round nose. Next to her was another little girl about six years old. The little girl had light rown hair with a green streak perfect round eyes and a normal nose. They were both wearing blue jeans and a purple top.

"And this is my sister jessica fletcher," Alex said pointed at the six year old girl. Jessica stared at the four kids. Her stare could kill one thousand soilders in one glance. In her eyes were depression and anger. Then jessica looked back down on the ground and started to punch the ground. Soon her knuckles stared to bleed, but she didn't care and she still punched the soil. The kids stayed silent to watch the young girl paint blood on the ground.

"Well," Alex said standing up, "this was fun but we have to go."

"Wait!" stopped phineas "What happened to ferb? Where are you going? Why are you on the streets?!"

"My dad ferb died yesterday. Not in that other future you were in, A.D.C. killed him." Alex sighed. "There is a war in A.D.C. and the resistance," Alex bit her lip and jessica punched harder. "They shot him right above he heart, same with are mom." Everyone's eyes began to flood with tears. "We couldn't find another home so we have to live in the streets. I'm the leader now of the resistance, and i need to go fight." Alex stormed out, heading for an open field, ters flooding her face.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Alex scremed in pain. Just moments ago the battle began. Alex irogantly rushed in the battle field, killing nyone she could. After she killed 10 people, someone shot her in the hip. She killed 3 more people then collapsed.

"AHHHHHH!" Alex scremed again. Her purple top was now soaked in blood, Phineas and isabella rushed to her side as buford and baljeet comforted jessica.

Alex started to gasp for air lightly as the two kids rushed to her side. Bullets fired randomly trying to hit the kids. Alex's eyes drooped down slowly. Isabella grabed alex's feet while phineas clenged alex's arms trying to carry her to safety. When suddenly a bullet stabbed her chest. Blood streaming out of alex the kids had no choice but to abanden her.

* * *

**Sorry had to stop there. Please tell me what you think about alex and jessica fletcher. I wasn't sure about adding them and i won't your feedback!**

**Thanks to:**

**noukinav018**

**cmcrox11**

**phinferbfan**

**YouRockNoIDo**

**thelastgreatrocker15**

**perrylover14**

**For getting me to my goal! Thanks, you rock!**


	12. the magic of a fire

**I thought it would be sweet to add a little more Jessica fletcher stuff. I also decided to add a few songs.**

* * *

All the kids gathered around the open fire. Baljeeet was staring at the blaze, Buford was staring into space. Isabella was looking at the ground, Phineas was meeting her gaze at the ground. Jessica was looking at her bleeding knuckles. Alex was of corse dead. Her body dripping with blood she remained on the battle field. It seemed to the kids that, there was no hope for them. Then for the first time since they met Jessica, she started to talk, or in this case sing.

"You tucked me in turned out the light, kept me safe and sound at night. Little girls depend on things like that. Brushed my and combed my hair, had to drive everywhere. You were always there when I looked back." The trees danced and the fire crackled at the sound of her beautiful voice.

"You had to it all alone, make a living make a home. Must have been as hard as it cold be. And when I couldn't sleep at night, scared things wouldn't turn out right. You would hold my hand and sing to me." When the choras came on everyone started to sing along.

"Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who'll you'll be. Can't go for but can always dream. Wish you may and wish might. Don't you worry hld on tight. I promise you there will be a day. Butterfly fly away." The kids all stopped and smiled. It was if the song opened their minds and relized that they had to stop being so depressed and try to find another time machine.

"You know how I always knew what Ferb was trying to say," phineas asked suddenly, "because just because someone isn't saying anything, doesn't always mean that they're not heard." Phineas looked straight at jessica, and jessica smiled at him. The she stared at her bloody knuckles, and she started to cry. Phineas came over to her and hugged her. Jessica started to cry over his shoulders. But jessica started to continue another verse of the song.

"Butterfly fly away. Got your wings now you can't stay, take thoose dreams and make them all come true. Butterfly fly away. You've been witing for this day, all along and known just what to do. Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away."

* * *

**Well I now that was kinda short but I think it was sweet and showed a new side of jessica. I thought I should've added a sweet chapter where they just sung because the A.D.C. will unfortunatly will be ending soon. The song used here was butterfly fly away by miley cyrus. I know some of you don't like her but I think the song by her fitted perfectly in this scene. **


	13. jessica b day

Phineas suddenly woke up. Ferb was sleepily lying next to him in his bed. Phineas smilied lightly, remembering his dream. "I can't believe it was a dream," phineas said. Suddenly ferb woke up, giving phineas a little scare.

"You killed them," ferb mumbled. Phineas was shocked that ferb would ever say that. "Killed them all," ferb mumbled again. _Maybe he's talking about someone else _phineas thought. "Phineas killed all of them," Ferb groaned. Phineas gasped confused. "Killed everyone he knew,"

Phineas gasped waking up again, looking around he saw isabella, baljeet, buford and jessica sitting around him. "You finally woke up," isabella said hugging him, phineas hugged back. He didn't know why but he somehow got a little passinote for her.

"Isabella," phineas said quietly, "I never knew I loved you." Isabella gasped.

"What?" isabella asked. The others was shocked and motionless.

* * *

The 5 children walked in the forest. Phineas and isabella holding hands, buford, baljeet and jessica walking next to them. They were trying to get to the next city to try to find a time machiene. Phineas had completly rufused to build another time machiene without ferb.

Suddenly jessica started to cry miserably. "What's wrong?" baljeet asked.

"I just remembered that today is my birthday," Jessica blubbered. The others stared at the little six year old, no mother, father or sister. To her all her family had died.

"Sing a song," phineas suggested. Jessica looked up and smiled, but only for a swift moment.

"Say your sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to. As I paced back and forth all this time, caus I honestly believed in you. Holding on and days drag on, Stupid girl I should have known, should have known." Jessica stopped, she was crying.

"That I'm not a princess," the others sang in encoragmeant. Jessica joined in. "this ain't a fairy tale, I'm not the one you swep off her feet lead her up the stairwell. This ain't hollywood, this is a small town. I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around." The kids stopped singing. They were at the next town.

* * *

Please review!


	14. chose the ending

I want my fans decision on how to end A.D.C. I came up with these endings and possible sequals.

1. Phineas wakes up in his room and thinks that he just had a nightmare. Because he hit his head on something and was knocked out. But after awhile he starts to think that it was all real.

2. Phineas and the gang rescues perry and ferb. But still after all the press whines down, the gang can't help but thinking, what happened before A.D.C.?

3. The gang couldn't save ferb and perry. So what does the future have in store for them?

So review and tell me which ending you want!


	15. authors note

I am going to give everyone til saturday to tell me what ending they want. Well thats it. Just a short little authors note today.


	16. the last chapter

So most of you chose option 3. So here you go! P.S. I've decided to add some music to the story. But not too much because that will ruin the effect of the story. Although Jessica is kind of like only expressing her feelings in music lately. Any way, on with the story!

* * *

Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and Jessica were racing desperately to the new town's museum. They were looking for another time machine to go back to their time. The kids thought of Alex dieing made them ran for life, with the thought burning in their minds.

"Phineas, stop!" Jessica suddenly yelled. Phineas saw that the little six year old tripped and her knee was scraped up badly. Jessica was crying like every six year old would. Except Jessica birthday was today. She was seven.

"Buford," Isabella ordered, "take Jessica!" Buford nodded and reached down and picked up Jessica. Again the kids started to run towards the museum.

"Get the children!" They heard Elisabeth yell somewhere behind them. The kids dashed even faster. They could almost picture hundreds of people from A.D.C. chasing them.

"How old is Elisabeth?!" Buford suddenly asked while they were running. That got a little smile out of everyone. It was true. Elisabeth was everywhere they went. It was almost like she could live forever.

Finally the kids reached the museum. They quickly ran in and started to search the place.

"Not here," Isabella reported from the great arts display.

"Nope," Baljeet sadly reported from the dinosaur display.

"Nothing," Buford and Jessica yelled from the space section.

"I found it!" Phineas screamed from the aancient inventions display. Everyone quickly ran towards phineas's voice. In the aancient inventions display it had all sorts of things. But what puzzeled them the most was a statue that looked exactly like Elizabeth.

"I got them!" Someone yelled. The kids gasped and turned around to go into the time machine, but when they turned around they saw a man with a big red face coming at them.

The kids turned around to go in the opposite direction of the man but screamed when the realized that they were surrounded by A.D.C. members. Jessica gave a little whimper of fear and Elisabeth turned her attention to the little seven year old.

"Ferb's daughter? Right?" She asked. Jessica nodded fearfully. "Guards!" Elisabeth yelled and two men ran next to her side, "take this girl to the jail. She's a survivor!" The kids gasped and held Jessica closely together. But the guards were two much and Jessica was carried off behind them. Elisabeth smiled. "It was a good thing that Alex died. She would have been too much to handel." The kids eyes filled with tears remembering Alex.

"You monster!" Phineas yelled at Elisabeth, "A.D.C. is a murder orginization! You were the one that shot Alex! Weren't you!" Elisabeth stared at phineas in surprise.

"Yes," Elisabeth admitted, "A.D.C. is a murdering organization. But that's what we have to do to protect our secret." The kids who thought they learned everything about A.D.C. looked at her in confusion.

"I am feeling rather generous today," Elisabeth said softly, "so I will let you all go back to your time." She turned to phineas, ''But if you ever try to save your brother again, A.D.C. will come after you." Phineas swallowed hard.

"What about Jessica?" Isabella asked. Elisabeth smiled.

"I will let her go with you children," her sinister smiled washed away, "let them go into the time machine but set it for their time." She turned to face the children. "Remember, if you ever try and rescue ferb or your little pet, then A.D.C. will find you."

And with that thought clear in their minds the kids were sent back home to face their family with no rescued ferb or perry.

* * *

That's it. A.D.C. is now over. No more chapters. But stay toned for my sequel : After A.D.C.


End file.
